joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Draaaaaaveeeeeen
This is not Draven, this is Draaaaveeenn Powers and Stats Tier: Draven Tier Name: '''Draven '''Origin: Leauge Of Legends Gender: '''Beyond the concept of genders '''Age: '''Beyond the concept of time '''Classification: Draven Powers and Abilities: '''Draven Manipulation, Draven Warping Attack Potency: Draaaaveen Level Speed: Dravenpresent Lifting Strength: Class DRVN Striking Strength: Massively Draven level '''Durability: '''Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnn '''Stamina: Dr'aven level' Range: Multi Draven level Standard Equipment: Boomerang Axes Intelligence: '''Dravenscient '''Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Basic Attack: Draven throws an axe at his opponent. Grants Adoration stacks with League of Draven. * League of Draven: When Draven catches a Spinning Axe, kills a minion or monster or destroys a turret, he gains a stack of Adoration. When Draven kills an enemy champion, he consumes all of his Adoration stacks and gains gold. Draven loses half of his Adoration stacks upon death. * Spinning Axe: Draven starts spinning his axe, causing his next basic attack within 5.8 seconds to deal bonus physical damage. The spinning axe ricochets off the target high up into the air, landing 2 seconds later at a location determined by Draven's current movement direction and speed. If Draven catches it, Spinning Axe is refreshed on his next basic attack. Draven can hold up to two Spinning Axes in his hands at once. * Blood Rush: Draven gains bonus movement speed which decays rapidly over 1.5 seconds and bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. Catching a Spinning Axe resets Blood Rush's cooldown. * Stand Aside: Draven throws his axes in a line, knocking aside enemies hit, slowing them for 2 seconds and dealing them physical damage. * Whirling Death: Draven hurls two massive axes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to every enemy struck. Upon reaching the edge of the map, striking an enemy champion or upon the reactivation of Whirling Death, the axes slowly come to a stop before changing direction and returning to Draven, dealing the same damage to every enemy struck on the way back. Whirling Death deals 8% less damage for each unit hit, down to a minimum of 40% damage. This damage reduction resets when the axes reverse direction. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha''Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst''Kamehameha''. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * '-Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. Others Notable Victories: Everyone in Ataverse Suicide Squad (Amplified) Notable Losses: Dark Lord Himself Inconclusive Matches: Thresh (Exaggerated) Memegod Category:WIP Category:Draven Category:Leauge of Legends Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Awesome Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond 0